leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ErdamonPL/The Revenge of Erdamon's Custom Balance Changes (TRoECBC)
Warning: This blog post may contain things that you may not agree with, please keep that in mind. Introduction Aw hell yes, I'm back to show you much more ways how to make this game worse than it is right now. It's my fate dammit! And you can't deny it. So, like I did previously, in this thread I will give you a set of changes that I would like to see in the actual League of Legends. I will try to stay away from champions that are currently getting actual changes on PBE, and they will be according to live (patch V4.13) version of the game (Remember that if I will change a champion that was changed in my previous balance changes thread, previous changes will not be taken into consideration) Let's get rollin' Oh, and Riuzak, let me tag you and thank for the help. Champions ; * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from at all ranks. For me, Aatrox's passive (the free part) is pretty darn strong in early game, especially when compared to Zac's or Anivia's (let us not forget that they can be killed while reviving when Aatrox, not really...) This should tone down his "haha you can't kill me" (Riven/Darius/Garen players, get hype yo) To compensate, it will recharge faster later. ; * ** Ratio changed to from . Oh look, now it makes reason that his ult grants AD. Just a little change to make his all-in and teamfight presence better (let me guess, I just killed AP Cow?) ; * ** Annie surrounds selected allied unit with shield of fire for 4 seconds. The shield increases armor of target and deals magic damage to enemy that attacks shielded unit. If target gets hit with basic attacks, it is instantly destroyed. If Pyromania is ready to use, Molten shield releases a blast that applies Pyromania to all enemies within 175-unit radius around the target, and consumes Pyromania. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ** Base damage reduced to from ( ratio unchanged) ** Mana cost increased to from 20 at all ranks. ** Bonus armor changed to from . ** Granting bonus magic resistance. Hey, if we all agreed that Annie support died several month ago, why not push her towards support role a little bit more. I just hate current Molten Shield, it exists there just so that Annie can freely charge Pyromania with no effort. This change kinda removes that aspect (thanks to mana cost increase and cooldown increase) BUT(T) it adds much more gameplay right now, opens up some good opportunities for making da playz, and... Annie would become a legit support, not second AP mid that for some reason sits on bot. ; * ** When Cho'Gath kills a target with Feast, the amount of health and mana restored by Carnivore is tripled. * ** Cooldown increased to 65 from 60. We all know in what spot Cho'Gath is... maybe not, whatever. I think that this change would be very helpful for his sustain (compared to other tanks, Cho'Gath kinda lacks it...) and now there is more ways of staying alive during fights than stacking health, it's obviously decapitating enemy (It works in real life too, try it out) ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 4 at all ranks. ** Damaged reduced to % of target's current health}} from %. * ** Cooldown increased to 11 seconds from 7. I really hate this guy, he is both incredibly tanky, has permaslow, and deals fuckloads of damage. I know that his tankiness is iconic part of his kit, so I left it untouched. MEANWHILE THAT PIECE OF MERDE CALLED INFECTED CLEAVER. ; * ** Years spent underwater positively influenced Fizz's agility. After using a movement ability, he becomes for 2 seconds and gains damage reduction for the duration (starts when animation ends) ** Damage reduction changed to % from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . Some love Fizz (like me) some hate him, Some don't care about him, but we all agree on one thing... his passive ability sucks. Seriously, it's impossible to notice what it actually does, even though the unit collision ignore is fine, that "damage reduction" is a joke, especially because Fizz goes mid, he won't get AA'd much. I tried to make his passive fit his playstyle more, while preserving its core identity. "But Erdamon, he would become OP n' shit"... ever tried hard CC?... alright, dammit... TO COMPENSATE THIS OH MY GOD OVERPOWERED CHANGE, HIS E WILL HAVE LONGER COOLDOWN, YAY. ; * General ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . ** Mana regeneration per level increased to from . * ** Damage to non-champions increased to 80% from 66%. * ** Restores (20% damage dealt within area of effect) mana. * ** Fear duration changed to seconds from 1 at all ranks. Basically, most of those Hecarim changes are there to let him hold in jungle a bit longer, we all know that his horrible camp clearing speed is because of his horrible mana pool (and that damage penalty on Q but whatever) so yeah, I give Hecarim so much love that everyone is going to puke I guess. ; * ** Cooldown increased to 9 seconds at all ranks from . ** Cooldown is reduced by 1 second for every basic attack dodged by . * ** Jax's basic attacks deal 85% damage while Counter Strike is active. Oh gee, nobody seen that coming I guess. Anyway, what's the point of all of this? Tone Jax down. His W is on ridiculously short cooldown which is nothing but pure bullshit. To compensate, whenever an enemy is dumb enough to attack Jax while his Counter Strike is active, W's cooldown will get lower. Oh, and to compensate that, he will deal less damage when Counter Strike is active (HE ENTERS "DEFENSIVE" STANCE GODDAMMIT) ; * ** Immediately interrupts channeled abilities upon mark detonation. Previously I wanted to give her the silence back... then I realized that I can do this instead. ; (oh boy, this will be funny) * ** Range reduced to 1000 from 1100. ** AD ratio reduced to from . * ** AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Lee Sin's abilities go on a 1 second global cooldown (static) on-cast. * ** Displacement distance reduced to from 1200 at all ranks. ** Base damage. ** AD ratio changed to from . Before you raise your pitchforks... We all know that Rit0 doesn't know what Lee Sin's weaknesses are, and we all know that for me, it's the worst champion designed ever. Mostly because his kit is overloaded with stuff, it was a problem for me to rebalance him, and then I thought "Why not give him those weaknesses?". Now, during ganks he will have to coordinate his actions with ally's and choose between AD or Tank build, if he has to be versatile, why not make him versatile in a way "Damage or Tankiness" than "Damage or Tankyness? Why not both?". Ha! Blind fag! You escaped me when I was doing previous balance changes, but you won't escape so easily now--- *Safeguards away* shit. ; * General ** Base mana regeneration increased to from 5. ** Mana regeneration per level increased to from . * ** Applying crowd control on an enemy with an ability (except with ) causes Lissandra to shield herself for (15% damage dealt) for 2 seconds, shield strength stacking up to * ** Lissandra can cast after targeting herself and for the duration. When Lissandra came out, I loved her, she was such a great champion, balanced, fun, and quite rewarding... until the first balance changes and the fact that it turned out that Lissandra is worth picking only because of her CC, the rest of her aspects were barely noticeable (damage, durability) I know that she doesn't need that much damage, since she's a CC train, but her durability might be increased a bit, that's why there's this new passive (and to compensate lost of her mana sustain, increased mana regen) And that Frozen Tomb change? Just so that casting it on yourself won't be so crucial. ; * General ** Base movement speed reduced to 330 from 335. * ** Lucian is able to move while firing the enhanced attack. Yey, Lucian changes came, now his E is ridiculously broken and he can kite with... oh wait, he can't. Performing Lightslinger's animation takes freaking hours. Even though I reduced his movement speed a bit, now that he can move while attacking with Lightslinger, I think it'll be enough. ; * ** Impact base damage increased to from (maximum base damage ) ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º) ; * General ** Base health increased to 415 from 365. ** Base armor increased to 16 from 13. I don't play Nami often, but whenever I do... she just feels like a wet tissue paper when it comes to combat. It's not much, but still, something that could help Nami survive early game. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . Quinn is nowadays considered a trash-tier ADC (sadly) It's mostly because her damage output is a lot lower than other ADCs. While this change is groundbreaking, it might be good for bringing Quinn to a better spot. ; * ** Reveals stealthed units hit. ** Slow increased to % from %. Just small buffs for our beloved... ball... I don't know... anyway, SHOW THOSE TWITCHES NO MERCY. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . Goddamn you Riven and your... existence! That's enough I can do about her and not get blamed. ; * ** Picking a card resets Twisted Fate's basic attack timer. Just a small change to make Twisted Fate smoother and feel better. At least it makes sense here to make it reset his basic attack timer, unlike . ; * ** Damage to structures reduced to 125% from 150%. ** On-spell cooldown reduction reduced to 3 seconds from 4. Since Ziggs was massively buffed, he was quite problematic, now that he's something that's close to a balanced champion, his ability to push towers... his waveclear is fine, it can stay... but not the fact that he can easily destroy enemy turrets in a matter of seconds. End That's enough of my own balance changes! I hope you enjoyed and that there are people out there who agree with me at least A BIT. Maybe I'll add some more in future, but maybe, just maybe. Currently, I leave you with this. Don't forget to comment and discuss this stuff with me! That's all folks! Oh... uhm... and, uh... about those Lee Sin changes... *teleports away to Iceland* Ha! You can't catch me here, this place is so boring that you'll never think about coming here! Category:Blog posts